Not So Happy Endings
by mysweetraven
Summary: An episode of TT created by Me!Kitten escapes jail, seeking love from her dearest Robbie-Poo. But she knows that his friends will easily interfere. What happens when she traps the titans in . .Fairy Tales? RR please!FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

_**Heyy everyone!**_ _This is a Teen Titans episode I made up myself. I hope you all like it!_

**(v)**

**Not-So-Happy Endings**

Lightning flashed across the sky, and rain began to pour down upon the hustle bustle of Jump City. Men and women returning from work started running on the sidewalks, hoping to avoid the water landing on their heads and splashing against their legs. The lightning flickered above, and the thunder roared loudly. Another crash, and lighting up atop a hill. . Was the Jump City Jailing Facility.

Police officers were walking through the halls were the blue-grayish cells were aligned in perfect rows. Hands of various colors were grabbing for blue uniforms, taunting those who walked by. Flashes or orange jumpsuits were distinctly noticeable from the bars, as those without the urge to taunt fell away from consciousness and deep into sleep.

Soon the lights turned out, other than a few at the tops of the staircase railings. The guards had taken note of the quiet, and left in relief to tend to the other cells that still awaited. One of the few motioned he was going to stay behind, to watch for anything 'funny' that was bound to happen. They shrugged and left him, as he paced the cells . . . room to room.

He slowly walked by each cell, step by step, pace by pace. He turned a corner, and stopped in front of one that was not a grayish blue, but bars that were bright pink. He knocked on the cell wall, and a small form shuddered from underneath the sheets. The blonde hair whisked across slowly, as a face lifted itself from the sheets.

"How many times have we told you to leave the bars the way they are? Your painting these over again tomorrow, and you aren't skipping this time."

"It was fair! I payed them."

"No it was not. These must stay the way they are . . . they cannot be changed. We let you get away with the inside, but out here cannot be changed. You hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever." The girl said, and allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow. The guard huffed and walked away.

"Teenagers . . ."

Two minutes passed by, and the girl looked up slightly. She got up and looked through her pinkish painted bars that aligned her cell, allowing her fingers to grasp them. Once she saw that no one was in view, she smirked, and ran to her bedside. She lifted a sheet carefully, and looked beneath. He blue eyes shifted slowly across the underside, and she finally reached an arm inside. She tugged and tugged, until at last she pulled out a larvae.

"I hope Daddy's calculations were right." She said smiling. "If they are, it means your almost ready to turn into a Moth again." She put the larvae onto her sheet very carefully.

"Stupid Fang . . . if they hadn't put him in Gotham, we would still be together!" She talked to it like a brother or sister, . . her confidante.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "But No! We just cant be together because we're in different jails. I cant live without someone to love me!" At this she smiled, and opened her eye to see the larvae shaking vividly.

"I'm coming Robbie-Poo." Finally the Larvae fully morphed into a Moth, making loud humming noises and waking everyone in the hall. She climbed on top of it, and held on tight. The guards were running to her cell, sounding the alarms and trying to open her cell door.

But they were too late. The moth, with Kitten mounted on its back, was eating through the cement wall. It tore through as if it was ripping paper in its fingertips, and used its fangs to turn the brick into mere crumbs of dirt.

At last they broke through, and Kitten laughed into the night. She held on to the Moth with her legs, and pumped her fists up into the air, tilting her nose to the sky. The guards at the door began to yell for her to return, but she did not listen. She laughed into the night, as the Moth began to bring her home . . . where she could finish where she left off.


	2. Starfire's Innocence

"Balto!" Robin said. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Uh, All Dogs go to Heaven!" Starfire guessed.

"No man, try AGAIN."

"Old Yeller?"

"DUDE, ITS DANCES WITH WOLVES!" Beast Boy changed back from his wolf form, and crossed his arms. "A Tap dancing dog isn't exactly hard to figure out!"

"Starfire doesn't know what a wolf is yet, and you were supposed to do something all of us knew!" Robin crossed his arms in triumph, and watched Beast Boy's green skin fade into a crimson red.

"It shoulda been easy! She's seen that movie so many times now!" Starfire had recently rented many various movies, Dances with Wolves being her favorite.

"Oh yes! That movie is most excellent." Robin turned to her smiling softly.

"Do you know what a wolf is, Star?" He asked her.

"It is a . . . umm . . . drink?" Beast Boy turned around and muffled angrily, trying to think of a new charade.

"Starfire, a Wolf an animal. Its kinda vicious . . lots of teeth. But there aren't any around here, so that's why you haven't seen them. And they didn't exactly point out to the dog in the movie either. They just had him there, and everyone else knows he's a wolf."

"I see." Starfire said brightly, and smiled crooked. Sometimes she felt embarrassed when she didn't know something everyone else did. It was at those times she felt isolated, even though she knew she could never be.

"You almost done?" Cyborg asked impatiently. He was fiddling with mechanical fingers, taking them off and replacing them for entertainment.

"Wait . . . wait . . . I got one!" Beast Boy ran over to the kitchen counter, and he picked up an apple. He ran back over, took a bite, and fainted on the floor. Immediately Starfire ran over to her friends side.

"BEAST BOY! Awaken, please!' Beast Boy opened his eyes, and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. It was part of the charade."

"Oh." She said, standing from her knees. "I see."

"Snow White?" Raven said in a monotone from the corner of the room. One eye was open and staring at him, while she had her fingers curled and her legs crossed. Her cape dangled in the air, as she was levitated off the floor.

Beast Boy looked at her and shook his head. "I must be bad at this if only Raven can figure it out . . . she can read my mind." He shrugged, and headed to the kitchen to drink some soy milk.

Starfire sat on the couch gloomily, and watched as everyone prepared for either dinner or bed. The sun had already sunken deep into the ground. She floated over to the window, and pressed her fingers up against the pane. The chill of the outdoors lingered on her skin, until it grew red and numb. She looked out there, wondering how much there was left for her to learn. How much? She learned new things every day, but now it became tiresome. She felt as if she knew so little, and everyone else knew so much.

"Star?" She turned around to see Robin behind her, with a curious expression on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, Robin. Some times I don't feel so smart, as I learn a new way every day. And I feel like you are teaching me everything . . . so I feel almost bad that you must do it all and waste your time on me." Robin smiled at her, motioned her into his arms. She did so accordingly, and could smell the sweet smell of Robin's shampoo drifting by her nose.

"Star, you know that isn't true. I love teaching you new things . . . I really do. And you shouldn't feel bad for that." Starfire smiled at him, and let go.

"Could you be kind enough, please, to tell me about 'Snow White?'" Starfire asked him politely, holding her hands. Robin laughed.

"It's a fairy tale. It's about this girl, Snow White, and the evil queen wants to kill her because she's the most beautiful in the land. So, 7 dwarfs take her in to protect her. One day a woman drops an apple off with Snow White, and it's poisonous so Snow White dies. "

"EEP!" Starfire said in response. Robin laughed.

"Don't worry, that's not the end. Then the prince . . ."

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE . . ." Cyborg suddenly ran in between the friends as he was chasing Beast Boy, holding the real milk.

"HAHAH!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a bird and flew it off into an empty corner of the room. He stuck his tongue out at Cyborg, and then flew off to his room.

"Oh, your gonna PAY FOR THAT!" Cyborg ran after the green bird into the hallways, leaving Starfire and Robin speechless.

"I better go check on those two . . . wanna get the milk up there for me?" He smiled and ran into the hallway before Starfire could reply. She looked down onto the ground sadly, and flew over to where the carton of milk stood. She took it into her grasp, and looked down below at the room beneath her. It was here, she knew, she lived with her friends. Her confidantes. She couldn't imagine life without them.

Or were they the reason she couldn't learn more?

She sighed, and began to descend to the ground once more. Her toes touched the soft carpet, and she walked to the fridge the rest of the way. She grasped the door, opening it wide, and placed it where she knew it belonged.

But where did she belong?

She shook her head. How could she say these things? She belonged with the Teen Titans.

But her learning didn't have to.

She looked out the window, and saw instantly things she did not know. She recognized them, but not their names or what they did. She saw colors she knew no names of . . . and things she did not fully understand.

Tomorrow Robin will teach me, she decided.

Or . . . I can teach myself.

Starfire floated down the hallway, and looked at the door.

Should she go?

Yes. She should.

She opened the door, and walked down the flights of stairs. She landed on the bottom. And opened the door wide . . .

Freedom.

Now she could learn on her own.

She flew into the air, confused without the others there to guide her. She watched her reflection in the ocean as she passed by it, landing on the edge of Jump City. She looked around into the night, watching people pass and go. She watched couples cuddling next to brick walls, and dancing to music. She saw the cold huddled in jackets and coats, and she saw the poor sleeping on the sides of the roads.

Was this what she wanted to see?

"Here." She heard a voice whisper to her softly. She turned left, and right, seeing no one.

"Over here girl." She whisper was faint, and she could barely hear it. She felt as if the wind was whispering to her . . . unseen but widely noticed.

"You wish to learn, do you not?" A vaguely familiar yet strangely disguised voice said to her in taunting.

"Yes please. I wish to know. . . On my own."

"You shall . . . if you can catch me." Suddenly Starfire saw a swift movement, and began to chase it down. She followed it, jumping over bushes and flying over trees. She felt herself enter an alleyway, and immediately shot a starbolt to see.

It lit up the way, showing a cloaked figure standing before her. The face was darkened, and the robe moving swiftly against the wind. Starfire gasped as the stranger took hold of her wrist, and held her close. A sharp string penetrated her arm, and Starfire collapsed before she could defend herself. Her lids felt heavy, and they slowly sank to a closure, as Kitten unveiled her hood. She made an icy glare, and smirked at the Tamaranian's slumber.

"Hello there."


	3. Welcome Back

Red lights were flashing through the Titans Tower. All five of them were running (and flying) to various points of the room. Robin was working at all computers, his hands constantly tearing at his hairline and blaming himself for what had happened.

"STARFIRE! Where did you go?? This is all my fault! How could I have . . ."

"How could you have _what?"_ Robin turned to see Raven looking at him. Their eyes met, and he blinked once in surprise.

"I . . . Don't know. I just feel like Starfire's disappearance is all my fault."

"Well it's not. You did nothing to her. If anyone did anything, it would be Beast Boy." She pointed her thumb to the opposite direction of the room, where Cyborg was pulling at Beast Boy's tail feathers. His wings fluttered frantically as he tried to escape, but Cyborg refused to let go.

"LET . . . GO OF ME!" Beast Boy said, frantically trying to morph into other creatures and get away.

"No way dude! If we're gonna find Starfire, we're gonna find her together. You going out there alone isn't going to help us."

"Well it's the least I can do!" Finally Beast Boy gave up, and morphed back into his human form. He dangled by one leg from Cyborg's hands, and was dropped instantly onto his head.

"See what I mean?" Raven said to Robin, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so. Its just . . . I was the last one who talked to her. Then she just . . ."

"Vanished." Raven said. "I know. I was still meditating when she up and went, remember? I was just so deep into it, I didn't . . ."

"Hey." Robin said, putting a hand on Raven's shoulder. "You tell me not to blame myself, so I'm going to say the same to you: it isn't your fault. You had no idea, and neither did we. Now we just need to . . . "

Suddenly the flashing lights stopped completely. Robin and Raven looked up to see that Cyborg had turned them off manually.

"It isn't really helping us." Cyborg said to them. They nodded.

"Yeah, your right." Robin said. "Does anyone know if she was wearing her tracking device?"

"I think so." Beast Boy said. He ran over to the computer, threaded his palms to crack his knuckles, and worked away at the computer. Instantly a bright red dot was flashing on the screen. Robin's eyes lit up, and his finger instantly pointed at the door.

"There she is! Titans: GO!" They all ran to the door in frantic, and began to follow the trail.

* * *

"WHERE DOES IT SAY SHE IS?" Robin yelled from his bike, the wind rushing by him. He had to keep a close look at the road, as he was going at an extremely fast speed. Cyborg checked his wrist, pulling up a small computer.

"YOU HAVE TO TURN LEFT HERE!" He said. Instantly all 4 of them turned left, Beast Boy (in bird form) almost slamming Cyborg into a pole.

"HEY, WATCH IT MAN!" He yelled at the bird holding him.

"SORRY DUDE!" Cyborg looked back down at his wrist, and held up his hands.

"START SLOWIN DOWN GUYS, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" he yelled at them all. Robin's teeth gritted against one another, in determination to find his Starfire . .. Starfire, his best friend. Starfire . . . even _more_ than his best friend. . .

"STOP HERE!" Robin stopped immediately, with Cyborg crashing into the back of his bike.

"Careful!" Cyborg said as Robin was taking off his helmet.

"Sorry. I'm just kinda stressed out." He put the helmet onto the set of his bike, and turned around. He started to walk forwards towards the house, until he realized he wasn't being followed. He turned around and looked at the other three. Their eyes were dilated, and their mouths were open wide.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked them. Beast Boy shook his head.

"You've never been in there, but we have. That's Killer Moth's house." Robin's eyes opened wide, and turned back to the house. He grabbed his flashlight, turned it on, and aimed it at the door.

"Someone's gotta go in." he said. "We need to get Starfire back. And if Killer Moth has her . . . We're going to get her back." He took his hand, and he let the door open wide slowly. He flashed the beam around the room, dusty and full of cobwebs. Raven poured herself in slowly, appearing in front of the television set. Beast Boy crawled around Robin's feet in rat form, and morphed back into normal form. Cyborg stepped into the front door slowly with his blaster, aimed at anyone who made a bad move.

"There!" Robin said, pointing to a staircase already laid out before them. They all looked at it in suspicion, curious as to why it was there in the first place.

"That's funny. It's already opened." Raven said. "Beast Boy accidentally opened it last time."

"Yeah. There's nothing for me to step on, or lean on, or trip o-"

"What are you getting at, BB?" Cyborg looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"This place is too perfect. Someone was planning for us to come." He looked around the room carefully, his alerts up and ready.

"Theres a light down there." Raven said, pointing to the stairs before her. "Do we want to go down?" Robin moved up closer to the staircase, and looked down.

"How else are we going to find her? We have to take some risks." He took the first step down the staircase, as the others followed. They looked around, remembering when they were there last.

At last they reached the bottom. The room was filled with light, reaching from corner to corner, and wall to wall. A small white circle was in the middle, and it seemed to be the source of the light. The Titans walked around the room slowly, and with suspicion. There were no crevices, no evil moth rooms . . . it had been completely revamped.

"This place looks a little different to me." Beast Boy said aloud. Raven turned to see him.

"Obviously. If Killer Moth has taken her, then why haven't we been attacked by him yet?"

"Maybe it wasn't Killer Moth. Maybe it was set up to _look_ like he did this." Robin said.

"How is that possible??" Cyborg asked him. "This is getting way to freaky for me. I'm outta here." As he turned to leave, the stairwell suddenly shut, locking them up inside. He ran over to it, and shot it with his blaster. It bounced off of the walls and around the room, and Raven finally lit the blast out.

"Azerath Metrion XINTHOS!" She shot at the door with full force, but it did not break free. The smoke drifted, and nothing was there . . . no hole, no evidence of tampering; it looked untouched. She turned to Robin with a worried look on her face.

"This isn't good. I think it's a t-"

"RAVEN, LOOK OUT!" Suddenly Beast Boy lunged at her with full force and pushed her aside as a beam shot at her. She looked up to see that beams of lights were shooting from every direction, lighting the room up even more. They all fell to the floor, shielding their eyes, until darkness overcame them from unconsciousness.


	4. Off we go

Sorry it took so long for another chapter . .. i've been kinda busy. But here it is!

"_Robin, you are my best friend . . ."_

"_I did not know we were required to bring shovels."_

"_I am . . . getting married."_

_"In my world, Rekmas means "The Drifting," the point in which close friends begin to drift apart... and their friendship begins to die..."_

_"**We're not going to drift apart, Star. I promise. We'll all be friends forever."**_

Robin spoke to himself as thoughts of Starfire drifted through his darkened mind. He tossed and turned, her laughter invading his dreams and her smile eating at his mind.

"_Forever?"_ She questioned his mind. Robin saw himself snake an arm around her waist and hug her close.

"**_Forever, Star . . . and maybe even more." _**Suddenly he awoke, screaming in pain as he felt his back land on something hard and thin. His teeth gritted against one another, and he forced himself to sit up straight.

He opened his eyes, and then rubbed them forcefully. He looked around slowly, unsure of where he was. He was high above the ground, the stars shimmering in the night sky, and one looking especially bright. His legs hung from the edge of the cold black metal, and he saw the bright lights of London as he peered below. He rubbed the back of his forehead, and opened the communicator in his pocket. All at once, the faces of Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared . . . oddly different.

"You guys alright?" Robin asked his team members, still puzzled by their appearance.

"Dude, you think I am alright???" Beast Boy yelled into the receiver. "I'm a GIRL! I'm wearing pigtails, and a cute little blue dress! NO I AM NOT OKAY!" The screen showed Beast Boy with his arms crossed tightly, one arm bearing a basket with a small black dog that 'yipped!' Makeup devoured his face, and his sparkling red shoes glistened in the sunlight.

"And Dawg, he's not only dressed like a girl, but he came with all the parts too!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy only crossed his arms tighter to conceal the embarrassing trademarks, and he let out a puff of air.

"At least I'm not made of TIN." Beast Boy said to Cyborg crossly.

"So what? I don't got pretty red shoes. BOO HOO!" Beast Boy lifted his hand in anger, and then quickly replaced it quickly as his face turned to a bright red.

"Guys, forget what you are! Does anyone know where Raven is?"

"I'm right here." Said a monotone voice from behind him. He turned around to look at Raven in the eyes. His eyes opened wide in shock, and she only cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked him. He pointed at her but couldn't say anything at all. Loud laughter was heard from the communicater, and it showed the other two laughing their heads off.

"Have you looked in the mirror yet, Raven?!" Beast Boy asked her gasping for air. She took one look at the screen.

"No, have _you_?" Instantly Beast Boy stopped laughing, and frowned. Cyborg continued to laugh, and Beast Boy pulled a small rope, dumping water all over Cyborgs head. He looked down in horror and watched as he rusted.

"Dude, that was NOT cool!" Cyborg said as he lost movement in his arms and legs. Beast Boy began to laugh once more.

"That totally made my day!" he laughed hysterically, and began to roll on the floor.

"That's enough, guys. We have to find Starfire. Over and out." He closed his communicator and turned to see Raven, still unsure what to say.

"Can you even see what your wearing?" She finally asked the Boy Wonder. Robin shook his head.

"No, but I suggest you do." Raven sighed, and looked down at herself. Her eyes dialated, and realized she wasn't wearing her cloak. She wasn't wearing her leotard, she wasn't wearing her belt, she wasn't wearing _any _of her normal attire.

Raven was wearing a skirt.

Raven was Tinker Bell.

"AHH!" She screamed and flew to the clock to see her relfection in the glass pane. Her arms tensed as she looked at herself, feeling as if she was going to curl up and die.

"I'm a FAIRY." She said to herself. "I cant believe it. I'm a FAIRY." Robin balanced himself to stand up, and he looked at the window too.

"You think that's bad? I'm wearing green tights." Raven looked at him, and began to laugh as she saw his green cap and skinight outfit.

"Well, at least you look good in Green!" She said. He smiled.

"Not to mention you're the size of a mouse." Suddenly she stopped laughing, and looked at herself again.

"Well that isn't good." Robin leaned against the 1st hand, and he sighed.

"What do you remember from this story?" Raven turned to Robin from her reflection.

"Peter Pan? I think he has to visit Wendy's house. That's how the story begins."

"But he has to fly there." Robin said.

"Good point." Raven said. She flew over to Robin, and sat on his shoulder.

"So . . . say I'm Peter Pan." Raven looked at him oddly, and he rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I AM Peter Pan. How do I fly?"

"That one is easy. You have to think of a wonderful thought." She smirked. "Good thing I'm not Peter then, eh?" Robin smiled, and let out a quick chuckle.

"Well. . ." he said, sitting up and walking to the middle of the 2nd hand. "What should I think of?" Raven smiled, and flew in front of his face.

"You could start with Starfire." She said, and proceeded to fly away. He looked down below him, and he took a deep breath. He stretched his arms wide, and he began to lean forward, letting the air catch him. He felt gravity pull him down, fear beginning to overtake him. The wind rushed by his hair, and he began to call back memories. He remembered the night of the Prom, when he and Starfire were announced the King and Queen. As tradition, the King and Queen had to dance together . . . so he and Starfire did. He had never realized she was so light on the dance floor. She was so carefree, and so happy. And he felt happy to be with her.

He suddenly felt his body lift into the air, and his nose facing the sky. He smiled and twirled into the sky.

"CACCAW CACCAW!" he yelled into the night, as he had read so many times in the story books.

"Come on Robin! We have to find Starfire, and fast." Robin nodded, and followed Raven through the maze of stars and buildings.


	5. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Heyy guys! ITs up! RR pleez :-D And I finally got this thing figured out lol. My other chapter in-betweens weren't showing up before but now they are, which is definately a good thing. So here's the next chapter, and now it should make some more sense.

* * *

****

****

"He is going to pay for that one . . ." Cyborg said to himself as he stood in front of a small wooden house. He sighed, and looked down at his feet. They were purely made of tin . . . he even had tin toes. The joints connecting his legs together (where his knees WOULD be) were rusted . . . thanks to Beast Boy's little trick. He couldn't move his arms . . . he couldn't move his legs . . . he couldn't move or do anything but sit there and wait.

It was pure nothingness.

"Oh MAN is he payin for that one . . ."

He heard a rustle in the trees, and jerked his head toward the noise.

"Raven?" He heard the tree rustle once more, and watched the overly-bright green leaves shake and shimmy in the sunlight.

"Robin?" Suddenly a crow swooped down from the tree, and landed on Cyborg's shoulder. He sighed a puff of air, and looked at the ground while the large black bird started to peck his head for and caw annoyingly.

* * *

****

****

Beast Boy (or girl) closed his communicator, and placed it inside his blue dress pocket. Almost instantly, the little puppy in his basket YIPPED. Beast Boy was getting annoyed by the little black ball of fur. He turned to it and looked at in the eye.

"You never know when to shut up do you?" As if in response, it yipped at him happily and wagged its tail.

"Wow. I wonder if I'm this annoying when _I'm _a dog." Beast Boy sighed, and began to walk toward the center of the colorful spiral of bricks patterned in the middle of the . . . whatever it was. He stood in the middle of it, spinning around in circles and looking at the surroundings about him. There were endless flowers, a beautiful fountain, lovely little houses (way to small for any ordinary person) and the colors were brighter than he'd ever imagined. For a moment he stared in silence; nothing to bother him, nothing to YIP at him . . . he had all the time in the world.

Or so he thought.

Beast Boy's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sudden burst of voices ringing in his ears. He jumped from fear and screamed at the sudden rush of people crashing into him.

"_Follow the yellow brick road . ."_

"AHHHHH!"

"_Follow the yellow brick road . . ."_

"YIP!"

"_FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!"_

Beast Boy curled up I fear, and held onto his knees and he watched the munchkins twirl and dance in unison around him. The shadows creeped along his back and his face, and even the little puppy crawled into his arms for protection. The midgets danced along together singing merrily, but ever so scarily, in repetition.

"_FOLLOW THE YELLOWBRICK, FOLLOW THE YELLOWBRICK, FOLLOW THE YELLOWBRICK ROAD . . ."_

"Ummmm. . ." He began, trying to catch their attention with one finger. Unfortunately for him, their singing was too loud for them to hear anything.

"Excuse me!" He tried again, nearly on his knees now instead. He switched little Toto into his other arm, and held him close. The dancing munckins had yet to hear him, and they weren't even looking at him . . . just signing as if it was absolutely normal to create a huge crowd of dancing munckins around a green boy . . . or girl.

"**HELLO!!!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs. Finally in a little while, they stopped their dance, as if realizing for the first time that Beast Boy was there in plain sight. They looked down upon him, their eyes glowing in a surprising fierce anger. Beast Boy's eyes dilated slowly.

They scared him.

He slowly stood up, replaced the mut into his basket. He slowly backed away, through a small opening between some people. All eyes were still set on him as he began to back away from crowd of so many people. He held the basket to his chest, a silent dread lurking in his heart.

"YIP!" the dog barked, and Beast Boy hurried fast to close its mouth. He looked up at the crowd of munchkins and watched them as their tiny feet stampeded against the earth.

All at once, he turned around and ran, following the yellow brick road. The tiny black dog started yipping once again the scream of 1000 munchkins behind.

Yes indeed, they were after him.

He ran as far as his legs could carry him, and soon passed Cyborg standing in front of the house.

"Dude, I'm over here man! Your going the wrong way!! HEY!"

"EVIL MUNCHKINS!!" Beast Boy yelled back, and almost as soon as he'd disappeared from Cyborgs sight, a huge stampede of Munchkins swarmed after the changeling. Cyborg watched with his mouth wide open, and watched as they chased his friend and only hope into the distance.

He smiled.

"Boo ya."

* * *

****

****

A young tamaranian girl awoke to the sound of chirping birds and of the sweet smell of pie. She opened her eyes, and sat up slowly from her resting place. She brushed a hand through her long red hair, and wiped the tears away from her dew-dropped green eyes. She opened them slowly, and shielded them as the light sunk into her eyelids and created a sharp pain. She reopened them once more, and looked at her surroundings. She was laid onto a combination of 4 tiny beds, with white sheets draped over herself. The room was warm with a small fireplace in the corner, and a small window was nearby to look from.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and proceeded to stand up. She didn't remember why she was here, nor did she remember even _arriving _there. All she could remember was a cloaked figure forcing her to fall asleep with a sharp needle . . .

Whatever. She was bustling with too much curiosity to care at the moment.

She looked around the room once more until she spied a small brown door, and proceeded to open it delightedly. She looked out from the corner, and tiptoed down the steps until she had reached the bottom. She had landed in the hallway, apparently. She smiled and looked around the cottage walls, tracing her fingertips along the borders and the tiny intricate designs.

Oh, it was breathtaking.

She noticed outside of a window was a garden, and she loved to see the 'life of green'. She ran outside through the door, and she ran through the flowers of the garden. The colors made her want to dance with joy, as so many things seemed to do. She sat on the ground with a thump, and landed on her knees. She bent down low to smell the sweet aromas, and was overjoyed at their individual scents. She crawled along the grassy lines, smelling each sweet aroma as she passed it.

"Oh how delightful!" She said in happiness as she traveled from flower to flower. After some time has passed, she moved to fast and too quickly to notice that there was a pond near. She moved her nose along and suddenly felt her nose as cold and wet. She opened her eyes to see her reflection in the small pond, and was surprised to see herself differently. She was not wearing her usual outfit . . . but one of velvet and loveliness. It was elegant, as a princess could wear. She wore a blue ribbon in her hair, and her hair draped messily over her shoulders. She traced her hands along the golden threads and ties surrounding her bodice, and stared at herself in shock. She felt her face, and stared at the pond, her mind unsure of what it meant . . . of what anything meant.

Nothing made sense.


	6. Second Star to the Right

**And we've come again to another chapter!** I'm so glad people like my story. **Please don't forget to rate it too**! And im slowly coming out with one shots and poems as well . . so don't forget to check those out too.

I"ve brought you 2 chapters this time as well, since i had time during groundation to write them :-)

I also create Teen Titans wallapapers and livejournal icons if you ever want to look at them. The site I put them on is:

w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / c o m m u n i t y / t i t a n  g  r a p h i c s 

Just take out the spaces. My sn is DREAMON234. There are other awesome others there too.

On with the story!

* * *

The air was bitterly cold, and the sky was bitterly dark. The stars shone brightly through the cloudy purple haze, and the moon sparkled in its glory. Robin passed it with his hands raised in the air, dragging behind him, and Raven trailing pixie dust that floated gently.

"Oh joy. There is glitter falling off my rear." She said in monotone as she looked behind her, of course seeing pixie dust float below her. Robin started holding his shoulders, his teeth chattering constantly and his hair blowing wildy.

"H-h-h-h-o-o-o-o-w-w-w-w could Peter Pan take temperatures like these?" Robin asked the pixie.

"Who knows? All we do know is that we have to reach the balcony. It's the only way we'll get Starfire back."

"Yeah, I know. It's just . . ." His voice trailed away as he felt the warmth of a light, and realized a shooting comet was passing by. He watched it in envy, and was almost speechless at it passing.

"She means so much to me . . . she really does. She's my best friend, but even more than that. A little coldness isn't really going to stop me, nothing could do that. I just don't understand why whoever took her. .. Took her." He sighed and looked at Raven once more.

"I can't let her go . . . I just can't." He looked down in sadness, and Raven scurried over to his shoulder. She sat down upon it, and patted it with a comforting hand.

"She'll be okay. We'll find her, Robin. Then we're going to get out of this story book and we're going to find our friends. I remember that Peter visits Wendy in the story . . . and who knows? Maybe Starfire is Wendy." Robin smiled at her. They were rarely stuck together in situations like this, but she had proven herself to be a great friend.

"Thanks." Raven smiled at him, something she rarely did.

Suddenly she noticed a gape in the clouds. She regained her former state and pointed ahead.

"There." Robin followed her finger's view. There was a large balcony straight ahead. It was hard to make out, but Robin's care made him haste. He floated through the clouds, and parted them with his fingers to make an even wider gap.

There it was. It was the balcony.

THE balcony.

Its window was wide open, the drapes blowing through it in the wind. The darkness from inside was almost beckoning . . taunting. He saw the shutters smashing against the side from the pressure, and he knew it was time to head down.

His bare feet landed on the windowsill, and he knelt down lower to peep inside. His eyes opened wide to see Starfire sleeping soundly on the bed, her chest moving in rythmatic breaths and her hair dangling over the side of the bed. Her tiny fists were were strewn about her pillow, as if she had just been thrown there from a dream.

In anticipation he flew inside, his feet landing on the wooden floor with a THUMP. He paused before her bed, marveling at her beauty. He looked left and right, and proceeded to creep toward her. He bent down to see her eyes . . . her closed eyes.

"Starfire . . . can you hear me?" Starfire made no movement to his voice in the midst of her slumber.

"Starfire . . .wake up. We have to. . ." His hand slowly reached up to touch her cheek, but gasped in surprise as it glided through her skin and coming out the back of her head.

'A Hologram . . .' he thought, and stood up quickly after hearing a giggle from somewhere in the room.

"Sorry, but do you really think it would be that easy?" His thrust his hands in front of him, ready to attack.

"Robbie Poo . . . no need to be so rough. It's just me." He watched in horror and the girl stepped out slowly from the shadows, an evil smile upon her lips. Her blue nightgown trailed on the ground, silk smooth ripples circling her feet. In her hair she wore a pink ribbon as a headband, and silky blond curls dangled over her shoulders. "Its just your Wendy."

* * *

"WATCH IT!" Cyborg yelled as warm, black oil dripped down his face.

"Sorry about that." Beast Boy said. "I just thought if I threw it on, it'd work faster."

"All cause I'm all tin doesn't mean I'm not human anymore!" He crashed to the ground in anger, leaving an imprint of his body around him. Beast Boy looked down at him, and watched him slowly get up again.

"I really don't like this." He said, wiping off his knees.

"Neither do I. At least you're not a girl." Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah, I could live without the slippers." Beast Boy turned a crimson red, and threw his yipping dog to the side.

"Fine then! I'm taking these off!" He started to pull them off his feet, but Cybog tackled him before he could.

"Dude! What's your problem??"

"Those are our ticket HOME, BB!" He said angrily. "In the story . . ." Suddenly he stopped talking, and climbed back up. He had said too much.

Beast boy looked at his robotic/tinheaded friend with a smirk.

"Are you telling me you read this story?" He asked.

"Well . . . I . . . uh . . ." Beast Boy laughed, and started to dance around Cyborg.

"CYBOG READS FAIRY TALES! CYBOG READS FAIRY TALES! HAHAHA!" He started running in circles laughing around Cyborg, and it was getting on his nerves. Finally he took a hand and caught Beast Boy in his tracks.

"Two words: SHUT UP." He smiled weakly, and Cyborg dropped him.

"Well . . . I guess the bright side is that you know exactly where to go." He nodded, and Cyborg started walking slowly along the yellow path. Beast Boy ran to catch up.

"YIP!"

"I can't believe you read this story! Seriosly!"

"It was back when I was human. It was my favorite story growing up."

"Oooooooohh. I see. "

"Yeah. And we should be nearing the Emerald Castle soon. But I gotta warn you about something . . . "

"POPPIES!!" Beast Boy yelled, and Toto yipped in happiness. He ran out to the Poppy field, and began to dance.

"No dude, don't!" But it was too late. Beast Boy was in the middle of the field, rolling around in them like a little 2 year old in the middle of autumn.

"Come ON Cyborg! Their Poppies!"

"No Dude, you don't understand. The poppies are . . ." Suddenly Beast Boy stopped rolling around, and plopped into a deep slumber. Cyborg sighed, and walked out into the field after him.

"Good thing I'm made of Tin." He said, and walked in the middle of the field. He bent down and shook Beast Boy, no movement coming from him.

"awww, he's so cute when he's sleeping!" he said sarcastically. He cupped his chin with his fingers, and thought carefully. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He levitated one finger over the snoring Beast Boy, and poked his cheek.

He didn't even stir.

He began to poke the changeling all over his face, smudging his rosy blush and bluish eyeshadow. He laughed in satisfaction, holding his stomach and rolling on the ground and droll started pouring from BB's mouth.

"Oh, this is precious!" he bawked. Suddenly he stopped, and looked at Beast Boy again.

He still wasn't moving.

He looked up at the sky, and shielded his eyes from the yellow sunlight. It was so bright . . . but where were the clouds?

"It's so nice out. Why isn't it snowing yet?" Suddenly a thought occurred to him; maybe it _wasn't _supposed to snow for them. Maybe whoever trapped them didn't want them to come out.

He started shaking Beast Boy frantically, but he didn't stir. He was in a deep sleep . . . as if a trance.

"Come on, Beast Boy! Wake UP. NOW. The emerald city's over there . . it's the way home!" But Beast Boy wasn't moving. His limp body only rolled down the hill.

"No . . ." He picked up the tiny dog, and held it close to his cheek. It wouldn't yip . . . and it wasn't warm. Tears rolled down his cheek in sadness, and he dropped to the ground in devastation.

"NO!! Please, no . . ."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I **surprised **you, didn't I? I'm not telling you what's happening next, so be patient. There is more coming :-D


	7. Drain You

Heyy! Excited? lol. I hope you like this chapter! Remember to read and rate . . and review! I like to see what ppl think!

* * *

"Kitten! You . . . you're supposed to be . . ." 

"Yes. I know. But Jail wasn't really my thing you know . . . neither was Fang. That's why I led you here, Robbie Poo."

"What?" He practically jumped out of his skin in rage, but felt Raven hold his cape back snugly by the corner. _Let her finish . . ._ she told his thoughts soothingly. He needed to calm down, or else lose all chances of seeing Starfire again.

"You see, the last time we met, I knew that I wasn't going to get very far between Starfire and you. It was obvious that you had feelings for each other. So, using Daddy's technology, I made a small chip . . . a chip I inserted into her hair while wrestling on the food table. That chip ate into her hair cells and basically crawled into her head . . . then into her brain." Robin held his head, practically tearing at his hair, and his teeth clenching closely together. He felt dusty ivory on his tongue, and swallowed it before his tongue could taste it.

"Don't you get it? I broke into Starfire's brain. I made her lose self esteem . . . I made her leave the building to learn more. I made her go outside. I led her into a trap: A trap set by me. And once she takes a bite of this lovely little apple . . ." She dangled a small, green apple in the air by the stem. It rocked slowly back and forth and she talked.

". . . She won't be here anymore to get in my way." She closed her eyes and laughed, as he stared at her in horror. His rage had simmered, but now was replaced with dread. A world without Starfire? He had lived it once, he didn't feel like living it again. His life had changed when he met her, even more when he got to know her. He was a different person now than he was when he worked for Batman. He was no longer a heartless boy, but a teen who craved for love.

Raven's eyes glowed eerily, and lunged for Kitten in the air as the blonde applied her lipstick. She smiled in an evil ruby read, and leaned against the wall as Raven prepared for attack. Her wings pierced the wind, and her nostrils flared. Objects toppled over in the room as her black magic unleashed dangerously. Vases smashed against the wall and sewing kits threw themselves at Robin, knocking him to the ground.

"AZERATH METRON XINTHO-" She stated as Kitten caught her midair. She struggled against the grasp of the girl, and her eyes glowed as she tried to gain control. She pushed with all her might, but it was no use.

Raven was too small.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU INSUGNIFICANT LOW LIFE . . . ." Raven's voice squeaked hamster like as Kitten had her in a grasp.

"Wanna play tough, don't you?" Kitten said slyly. She looked at Robin smirking, and Robin levitated himself into the air, in preparation to leave. Kitten glared, and shook Raven vigorously over her head.

"I'M – WARNING - YOU – LET – ME – GO – RIGHT – NOW-OW-OW!" She stuttered as dust fell on Kitten's head. She gave a final squeeze and threw Raven to the side of the room, leaving her with a throbbing headache.

Kitten closed her eyes, and the ends of her hair lifted slowly towards the ceiling. Her dress rippled against the wind and her feet began to lift off of the floor. Robin backed away with dilated eyes as she finally reached the ceiling. Her hands glided over her curves and envied herself in joy. She let out a final sigh, and opened her eyes.

"I want a kiss, Robbie-Poo."

"AHHH!" Robin screamed, and flew outside. Kitten followed him with outstretched hands, smacking her lips and grabbing for his feet. He raced through the home, hiding in trees and bushes, and ducking and leaving so fast they were mere circles in the night. Every time she was close to catch him he managed to escape her grasp.

At least he was panting in the backyard, looking for somewhere good to hide. Kitten wasn't giving up anytime soon, and it didn't look good.

"Gotta . . . find . . . somewhere . . ."

Dog dish? Too small.

Tree? Too big.

Room? Too bright.

Chair? Where exactly?

Dog house? Too dark. . . .

Wait.

Dog house.

The thought ran across his mind almost too quickly, and he rushed inside before he could think logically. He crouched inside as he heard Kitten move about the yard calling his name.

"Robbie? Oh HERE Robbie-Poo. Where have you gone?" He breathed slowly, trying to avoid her hearing him. At last he heard no more noises, and she sighed in relief.

"Phew . . ."

"FOUND YOU!" He gasped as iron bars shut him inside the miniature house, and heard Kitten laugh evilly.

"So is that how you want to play? I could have let Starfire go if you kissed me . . . but you gotta play the hard way." She looked at his through the bar, and flipped the remote in her perfectly manicured hands.

"So long dearest Robbie-Poo. Be a faithful boy, and wait here till I return." She blew him a kiss, winked, and flew off into the night as Robin sunk his head into his knees.

_So that's how it is?_

**I don't have any choice. She locked me in.**

_Maybe so . . . but it doesn't mean you can't get out._

**Iron Bars? Give me a break! Not even you could . . .**

_There isn't a bottom to the dog house._

**What?**

_Lift the dog house. There's no bottom to it._

Robin blinked in bewilderment, and looked down at the ground to see dirt and brownish grass.

He smiled, and rolled onto his back. With a swift kick, he kicked the dog house off of him just in time to see Kitten in the sky, holding her remote in her hands.

"Mind if I join you?" Raven asked as she hopped onto Robin's cap.

"Why not? Its gonna be one heck of a ride." He bent down and pushed off into the sky with tremendous power, and slowly began to catch up to the blonde psychopath.

As Kitten hummed to herself, she pressed a button on the remote control, and opened a large green portal in the night sky. She smiled and prepared to enter the next fairy tale.

"Not so fast Kitten!" She heard Robin yell as he attacked her for the control. She fought back at him struggling to break free, as Raven flew cautiously onto Kitten's head and hid beneath her headband.

"He owes me . . . "she said to herself as she hid beneath her headband, holding onto her Kitten's hairline. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she spoke to Robin in telepathy.

_I'm in._ She said quickly so that he could break free in time.

"You're not going ANWHERE!" Robin yelled as Kitten was breaking free of the remote.

"Oh YES I AM!" She made a final rough tug, and pulled free from his grasp. Her arms flailed widly as she fell backwards into the portal screaming her lung out.

"HEY!" Robin yelled as he dove in after her, his arms sharp in front of him and the wind blowing through his thoroughly gelled hair. He looked left and right inside the tunnel, but he couldn't see the brat anywhere. He heard a noise behind him, and turned around expecting Kitten.

"HYAH!" He yelled to the air, and watched the purple portal close tightly. He watched it, realizing he had to act fast before he was in there forever. He turned around and began to head down the tube, passing other holes leading to other fairy tales. As he passed he felt himself change into other fairytale creatures, and only wanted it to end soon.

POOF.

_I got no strings . . . to hold me down . . ._

He looked at himself in horror as he was changed into a puppet boy. His arms flailed wildly, and began to try and swim faster.

POOF.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he became an undersea crab.

POOF.

A mermaid.

POOF.

An old man.

POOF.

A dwarf.

POOF.

A baby.

POOF.

POOF

POOF

Always something else.

Until he couldn't take it anymore, he watched the hole darken slowly. The purple began to fade away, and the holes began to disappear. He gulped.

And he fell.

Robin screamed as he fell into darkness, and landed with a thump on the grass in a forest.

"Ouch . . ." he said to himself and he stood up and rubbed his behind. He looked around, suddenly wondering what was behind the trees.

He bent down low, and he pushed himself into the sky.

And fell down.

BANG.

"And I was getting so used to it . . ."He said to himself as he once again rubbed his very sore rump. He sighed, and looked around for a river to see himself in.

Once he saw a sparkling area of water, he ran over to it and bent down, nearly falling in at the heaviness of his outfit.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he saw his reflection.

He was wearing long princes robes . . . made purely of velvet. White and red stripes went down to his mid area, and it fluffed out around his hips. He looked down at his knees, and sighed once he saw his legs.

Once again, he was wearing tights.

Only now they were a beautiful Pinkish color.

"Raven would love this . . ." he said to himself, and laughed.

**Speaking of that . . . **he thought. . **Where _is _Raven?**


	8. Breaking the News

Welll that took forever. I do apoligize. I had to make this absolutely perfect. lol even right now im not at home . . .im in NY preparing for the new year. Gotta go to my uncles inauguration in NY rite now . . . .so ya lol/

I planned to have this out around xmas . .. lol. But this is the closest its gonna get! And to make things better, I added a sneak preview of the next chapter for you.

So read, rate, and review please! Lol thanks.

* * *

In the valley of the poppies, it all seemed too quiet and sad. The wind blew across them, showing flakes of red that seemed to dance. Yet it carried no snow, and no hope of life. The waves of red amost signified the pain and sorrow that one miserable Titan shared.

Upon a rock above the changeling was Cyborg, his head rested in his hands heavily. He was downhearted and alone, simply sad an miserable. His best friend was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat quiet, sometimes looking up to stare at his lifeless body, but quickly turned away. It was all too much to bear, and all too much to comprehend.

"BB . . . if you had only listened . .. if I had only stopped you . .. " He shook his head and clenched his fists, trying to use all his force to stop the tears from cascading. He faced the ground in horror, and just let his thoughts of blame flow miserably through him.

_What else could i have done?_

_What else could i **do? **_

After a couple more seconds of self-grieving, He decided that there was only one thing he could do at this point. It would probably be one of the hardest things he'd hafve to do in a long while.

Slowly he opened the yellow communicator, and dialed a number on the LCD. With each pressure he tried to turn back but knew he could not. At last he dialed the final number, looking down at the ground in self pity. Instantly a face appeared on the screen, looking sullen and serious, ready for action.

"Cyborg. Whats the latest?" Cyborg tried to crack a smile, but it was hard. Robin always tried to sound so professional . . . so important.

"uh . . . just seein whats up, that's all." Robin looked at his parter strangely, knowing him almost too well.

"Well . . . I'm not in Kansas anymore." Cyborg chuckled at the lame joke attempt.

"Nice one, Robin. But speak English."

"Truth be told . . . I don't know where I am. I'm in the middle of a forest or field or . . . something."

"I see." Cyborg said. "whats with the getup?"

"Again . .. no idea.All I know is that Kitten's behind this. She was 'Wendy'. And a terribly Wendy at that."

"MAN, talk about a bad combination."

"You can say that again. She chased me all around the house just to try and kiss me. That girl's crazy." The two exchanged an awkward silence, glancing at one another. Cyborg just couldn't look into that mask . .into those eyes. They scared him.

"Say . . . wheres Beast Boy?" Cyborg flinched at the thought, and looked away, looking at Beast Boy one more time before he had to break the news. He looked back at the tiny screen, the eyes of Robin worried..

"He's gone, Robin."

"Gone . .where?" Robin's face looked worried, almost too afraid to ask.

"He's just . ..gone. Forever. And he's . . .not coming back." Robin finally took the hint, and looked at his friend in sadness.

"Cyborg . . . I'm sorry. Really, I am. He was my friend too."

"Yeah, I know." Two more silent minutes passed, like a clock ticking slowly.

"What went wrong?"

"He ran into the poppies . .. he never read the book. He fell asleep. And the snow never came."

"The snow never came? Cyborg . . that's not right."

"No DUH it aint." He said in anger, and looked away. Robin looked at him with sympathy as tears ran through Cyborg's eyes and rusted onto his cheek.

"The only thing you can do right now is look for kitten. The sooner we find her, the sooner we bring Beast Boy back. And the little dog too." Another lame joke. Cyborg closed the communicator and terminated the transmission, throwing it onto the ground. He paused for a breif moment, unable to move. The thoughts rumbles in his mind, over and over. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he knew exactly what he had to do.

He went over to Beast Boy's body, and slowly lifted him over his shoulder. He undid the apron on Beast Boy's skirt, and wrapped Toto in it slowly. He tied it to his chin, like a small hammock. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then began to move his legs into the direction of the Emerald City.

Kitten would pay. Oh she would pay dearly.

* * *

**Next chapter preview for: _Ruby Red_**

_Robin watched the communicator fuzz and crackle, closing it slowly. He shook his head, thinking over the tragic death of Beast Boy. How could Kitten do something like that? How? Robin could only watch as she destroyed his whole world around him, crushing his hopes and dreams. It was like there was nothing else he could do but watch._

_It was all done against his will._

_"First Starfire and now Beast Boy. . . " He said to himself. "Cyborg will be next. Right now . .. all I can do is walk." He picked up his cape and slowly draped it over his shoulder as he began to start out into the forest, following the Moss to the north and onward._

_"Oh hello little Grumnark! Do you wish to help me clean?" She giggled at a tiny baby deer, and patted its small head. She opened her eyes and proceeded to stare at the wonder of the forest. It wasn't so bad here after all. She missed her friends dearly, but it was absolutely beautiful._

_She hurried inside, and grabbed a broom from the corner of the room. She knew the earlthy standards well enough to know how to sweep. She whisked it right and whisked it left until the dust had departed the area and moved to another location. She watched as the animals leapt and skipped into the house gingerly, licking the dirty bowls clean and using their tails to dust the plates and knickknacks._

_It was so pleaeant inside that she began to hum and sing along with the other animals. She smiled and began to whistle to the tune of the forest._

_Unfortunately, Tamranian whistling is quite different from Human whistling._

_"HAYHAAAAAHOOOOOHYAAAHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!"She screamed at the top of her lungs. The animals jumped up from surprise and scattered from the little home before she could sing another tune. Of course you can only imagine Starfire's surprise to open her eyes and see no one there to greet her._

_But the house was clean. And that was a good thing._


	9. Ruby Red

**Hey everyone! YAAY its FINALLY THE LAST CHAPTER! Lol. This one's a lot longer . .. and I'd say its my best one yet. I hope you all enjoy it:-D Remember to read rate and reply!**

* * *

Robin watched the communicator fuzz and crackle, closing it slowly. He shook his head, thinking over the tragic death of Beast Boy. How could Kitten do something like that? How? Robin could only watch as she destroyed his whole world around him, crushing his hopes and dreams. It was like there was nothing else he could do but watch.

It was all done against his will.

"First Starfire and now Beast Boy. . . "He said to himself. "Cyborg will be next. Right now . . . all I can do is walk." He picked up his cape and slowly draped it over his shoulder as he began to start out into the forest, following the Moss to the north and onward.

* * *

"Oh hello little Grumnark! Do you wish to help me clean?" She giggled at a tiny baby deer, and patted its small head. She opened her eyes and proceeded to stare at the wonder of the forest. It wasn't so bad here after all. She missed her friends dearly, but it was absolutely beautiful.

She hurried inside, and grabbed a broom from the corner of the room. She knew the earthly standards well enough to know how to sweep. She whisked it right and whisked it left until the dust had departed the area and moved to another location. She watched as the animals leapt and skipped into the house gingerly, licking the dirty bowls clean and using their tails to dust the plates and knickknacks.

It was so pleasant inside that she began to hum and sing along with the other animals. She smiled and began to whistle to the tune of the forest.

Unfortunately, Tamaranian whistling is quite different from human whistling.

"HAYHAAAAAHOOOOOHYAAAHOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The animals jumped up from surprise and scattered from the little home before she could sing another tune. Of course you can only imagine Starfire's surprise to open her eyes and see no one there to greet her.

But the house was clean. And that was a good thing.

She held her chin, slightly puzzled, and then shrugged and smiled, folding her apron and laying it daintily on the edge of the chair. She still didn't know why she was there, or how she got there, but she knew she liked it. And she wanted to make the place nice and spiffy.

But there was something missing.

Her feet carried her back to the little wooden kitchen, and she sat down on the stool gingerly. She looked left, looked right, and sighed. She just couldn't figure it out. Did she not know earthly standards well enough?

Well, yeah. That's why she left in the first place.

And now she almost wondered WHY she left.

Ahh. Too much thinking.

Suddenly she heard a deep growl, and her head turned quickly. She levitated in the air, her hands glowing a fierce green. She looked left and right, seeing absolutely nothing.

"Come out, please!" She stated, spinning in circles until her eyes woozed from dizziness. Suddenly she looked down at her stomach, to see it take on misshapen forms and odd shapes.

"I suppose I am hungry . . ." she stated, and then giggled in delight. She flew to the counter, and looked down at it, ready to make her delicious Zorgaberry Pudding. She looked down at the counter ready to turn on the stove.

But there was no stove.

But there was a bakers oven.

She sighed, and saw that there was also a lack of Zorgaberries. She looked out the window to see that there was a batch of strawberries next to a tree, and she hurriedly flew outside to pick them. She cut them all up and hurried so fast that she had instantly created a delectable pie crust.

She placed the strawberries in, and closed the pie delicately, placing the pie in the oven.

Well at least now she had some food.

* * *

**"I HATE VELVET"**

Robin leaned forward and collapsed on a large rock. Beads of sweat slowly dripped down his face, and he panted heavily. The sun was out, and the day was so bright . . .and warm. He wiped his brow, and took out his Titans Communicator to try and reach Raven.

"Raven! Come in! Raven!" he heard some loud static, but still couldn't get a good hold of her.

"eg . .. pec . . .sec . . ."He heard a few sayings but nothing too much yet. Wherever she was it was too hard to reach her.

Of course, how could he know that she was running from an angry mob of people who wanted to marry her? Figures. Not like she could sing or anything. (Guess what story that is. Hint: the 5th finger on your left hand)

But of course, Robin couldn't know any of that. So he just hung up his communicator, and began to go his merry way. Slumping from heat of course.

"Just a little bit more to go, Robin. You'll get her back soooon enough."

Suddenly his nostrils picked up a sweeter scent. He sniffed left, and he sniffed right. He blinked once, blinked twice, and scratched his head.

"strawberries?"

* * *

"Dum de dum de dum" Starfire said to herself. She had watched those cooking shows before, and knew that it was what most cooks did on such days. She smiled at her perfect pie creation. She focused intently, pointing her finger at the middle of the pie, and created 5 tiny little air vents using teensy sparks from her starbolts. She smiled. It looked absolutely lovely.

"That smells nice." A voice said soflty. Star looked up from her spot, and her eyes met with that of a cloaked figure. The hood rested over their head so that only their smirk was showing, a darkness even covering their eyes. She looked at them perplexed, and squinted at them.

"Who . . are you?" she asked politely. She figure smiled at her, and shifted their position somewhat.

"I am the apple seller." She said smiling. Apples! Starfire loved apples. She loved their juicy goodness, she loved their sweet smell, she loved the crisp taste. She smiled.

"Apple seller? Why I have you come here? To this .. place?" She saw the person smile, their lips sealed tightly.

"Because I usually sell apples to those who live here. But they are not home today. Today I have found _you _here." Starfire held her arm and looked to the right.

"I woke up here not knowing where I was. I do not even know why." There was silence between them then. The sounds of nature still echoed against the day, and the smell of pine still lingered. But nothing could be said at that moment. Nothing.

"Do you like apples?" The figure said to the saddened girl, her right arm reaching into a basket on her left, and pulling out a bright reddish apple. It shone in the sunlight, and the shape was perfect. The smoothness made it shine like gold, even though it was a cherry red color.

Starfire looked up, and saw the magnificent fruit being held in the fingers of the woman. Her eyes glowed; it was the reddest apple she ever did see. Her hand reached out to touch it, and she felt its smoothness. She took it slowly, and held it in her hand for a moment.

Something did not feel right.

"Take it, child. Take a bite. Its delicious." Starfire looked at the figure, and then at the apple. It wasn't everyday an apple this delicious came by.

Starfire closed her eyes, and set her teeth into the skin. The taste was unexpected. Her mouth felt as if it was on fire, the bitter taste of the apple feeling as if it was burning up in her mouth. It burned the edge of her tongue, and the bitter feeling lingered on her taste buds. As it went down her throat she felt it stick and gurgle, as if she was swallowing vomit. She choked on the juices, holding her throat and attempting to breath. Her passageway was blocked, and no air could fill her lungs.

She grabbed hold of the counter, and looked up at the figure in disbelief.

They were laughing.

"wat . have . . . . you . . done . .to .. me . ." she tried to speak through gurgles. The figure smiled, and she threw back her hood.

Kitten stood there before her, smiling evilly.

"Robbie Poo is only mine now. Now that his beloved Starfire is gone." She laughed menacingly as Starfire began to blank out. She swayed left to right, trying her hardest to hold on to the table. She took one last look at the blonde girl, looking at her with a look of pure hatred. At least Starfire's eyes closed, and she collapsed.

"STARFIRE!" A voice yelled. Robin lunged at Kitten with all his might, pinning her to the ground, strangling her with all his strength.

"RO . . BIN . . " Kitten attempted to move around left and right, without much success. She winced as he threw her head to the ground, and he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Kitten opened one eye, and looked up at him. She laughed a poisoned laugh, and looked at Robin with a smile.

"She's dead." Robin felt as if a car had run him over. Shock struck him life a knife to his heart, almost too powerful to bear. Kitten began to laugh once again, laughing at his effort to protect the girl. He looked at her breathing heavily, hatred filling his heart with a sickly strength. His eyes fumed, and his fists clenched tighter than before.

"NO!" he said with an anguished scream, and his fists pounded the earth. He had aimed for Kitten, but she only moved out of the way. She looked at him fearfully; what had she done?

"LIAR!" He screamed at her again as she began to run away. He fought the tears in his eyes as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, nearly on her tail. She looked behind to see his face, and could feel her legs beginning to fail her. She fell to the ground before him, shielding her face with her hands as he let down a mighty blow.

"STOP!" A small man stood between Robin and Kitten, wearing a red shirt and a long gray beard. He held his hands up in front of his face, forcing Robin to hold his fire.

"MOVE." He said menacingly. The little man refused to step out of the way. Two others came to join him, looking fairly similar but had slightly different characteristics. One by one they joined the circle, standing firm and confusing the girl. She looked at them one by one, left and right, beginning to wonder if they were saving her life.

"What you would do to Kitten would be no different." The dwarf said to Robins face. He looked him in the eye, staring him down in a defensive manner.

Robin's fist began to shake, and he lowered it before he could do anything more. His lip trembled and his eyes glazed downward. His heart cried louder than anyone could ever have imagined, but tears did not yet return to his eyes. He could only breathe in the cold air, as the fear was caught in his throat.

"Go now. Go see her." Robin looked at the man once more, blinking at him in disbelief. Robin took a step back, not taking his eyes off of him. He backed away and turned around slowly, running off back in the direction he had come from. Kitten stood up, brushing off her dress and attempting to step out of the dwarf circle.

"Robbie Poo! Wait for me!" All at once, she was covered in a heap of dwarves.

Robin was back to where he first attacked Kitten. He saw the small home, and hurried to enter inside.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He heard no answer, and heard no sounds anywhere. The house couldn't be empty.

"STAR!" He ran inside, turning over tables and chairs as he passed. He entered the kitchen, and noticed a small hand peeking out on the floor behind the counter. He stared at it for a few moments, and began to walk toward it. As he got closer, he was stunned at the sight before him.

His worst fears had come true.

Starfire lay in a lifeless heap, her arms flailed and her head turned to the side. Her legs lay over one another, one knee touching the floor. Her silky red hair was a mess against the tiles, spread nearly everywhere around her head. Her chest wasn't moving, and her lips were no longer as pink as they used to be.

Robin collapsed on the floor, tears overwhelming him. He sobbed on her chest, holding her as tight as he could. The warmth was gone; she was cold. His fist smashed the floor tiles, bones broken and bleeding, an almost sweet feeling against the pain he was already held. One arm clutched a lock of Starfire's hair, and he held it against his cheek. Why hadn't he told her before? Why did he have to wait so long?

If she had known, this would never have happened.

"Star . . . I'm so sorry. . . Starfire . . ." He lifted her lifeless torso and held her in his arms, sitting up against the counter and holding her there for as long as he could. He dug his face into her neck, wishing the warmth would return. Tears cascaded down his face, and soaked his cheeks.

After twenty minutes, his head began to throb. He couldn't believe it was over. Starfire was gone. . . And he couldn't ever get her back. He opened her eyes, and set her body down onto the floor once more. He took her hands, and held them softly in his own. He stroked them with his thumb lightly, closing his eyes and kissing them. He laid them on her chest, and he stroked her hair once more.

"I wish I had told you so long ago. I should have told you before you were gone. I should have told you . . ." he held her cheek, smooth and cold against his skin. His moved his face closer to her, his eyes closed. He pressed his lips against her own, saying goodbye, almost waiting for a response. He didn't want to let go; it was his only chance. At last he departed a piece of his heart broken. He let go of her face, and turned around, sitting on the floor, holding his knees. He buried his head in them and sobbed again, leaning against the counter.

All at once, a body shifted against the white tiles on the floor. What was cold was now filled with warmth. Fingers moved once more, lifted themselves off of the floor. She rolled to the side, and opened her eyes to see Robin enveloped in sadness. She sat up slowly, her hair draping her body almost in a curtain. She shifted to the side, placing her knees on the tiles and her hands in front of her. She slowly moved forward, and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. He looked up slowly, and looked at Starfire's face in shock. She smiled at him, and he immediately grabbed her. He hugged her waist close, and she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I thought I lost you forever . . . "he said as his face was buried in her sweet scent

"I thought I would never see you again." She replied. They sat there holding each other, rocking back and forth slowly. They closed their eyes, savoring the sweet moment they were sharing with one another. A blinding light appeared, slowly enveloping the couple until they were completely covered in a white light.

They had returned to the same room they had started in before. Robin and Starfire still held each other on the floor of the white room, only now they were wearing their normal clothes. Cyborg landed in the corner of the room, and Beast Boy lay unconscious on the floor. Raven fell in the other corner of the room, rubbing her rear in pain and annoyance.

Beast Boy slowly woke up, and looked around the room. He looked at Cyborg and at Raven.

"WHERES TOTO?" he asked, looking frantically. Cyborg looked up, and squeezed Beast Boy into a bear hug.

"BB! YOUR ALIVE!" he said, making Bb's head near explosion.

"He wont be if you keep hugging him like that." Raven said, and Cyborg put down the changeling. He smiled, and held the back of his head.

The three of them looked down at Starfire and Robin, and scratched their heads.

"We apparently missed something." Raven said as she looked down at the two holding each other.

"Yeah. But I can't help but feel that something missing . . ." Beast Boy said, scratching his chin. The three stood in the middle of the room, thinking.

"AHHHHH!" A flash of light, and Kitten fell from the roof, crashing into the floor head down. She struggled to get up, but her strength had gone.

"Well know we know what." Was Raven's response.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Robin and Raven got stuck in Peter Pan while BB and me were stuck in the Wizard of Oz. Then Kitten chased Robin, and she flew away, but Raven stayed underneath her headband so that she could follow her. But since they were different people, Raven ended up in Thumbelina instead . . ."

"Stupid frog."

"So Robin followed Kitten, and they landed in the forest in Snow White where Starfire was the whole time. And then Kitten tried to kill Starfire and almost succeeded, but Robin saved her life."

"Basically." Robin said, blushing. He didn't want to tell the team what he had to do to wake her up.

"I don't get it. Something's missing. It just doesn't make sense."

"When Kitten poisoned me with the apple, I fell and could not breathe well. But people on Tamaran do not die so easily . . . our immune systems can witshtand longer than a normal human being's." Robin's ears perked up. Was she awake that whole time?

"But you were stone cold!"

"Yes, I was near death. But if you had not . . ."

"You were AWAKE?"

"YES Robin. But if you hadn't . . ."

"Looks like Robin doesn't want to tell us something." Cyborg said with a grin. Everyone looked at Starfire in question.

"NO STAR!" He tried to block her mouth but it was too late.

"If Robin hadn't put his lips on mine then I surely wouldn't be here."

Robin blushed a bright red as everyone stared at him. Starfire turned to him smiling.

"Robin, what was that that you did?"

"It's called a Kiss, Starfire." Raven said. "You do that when you truly care about someone."

Suddenly Starfire smiled wide. "Thank you Robin!" she said. "I care about you too!" Starfire then flew straight into Robin, and landed a huge kiss on his lips. Everyone looked at her with exclamation points over their eyes, and they fell backwards.

She let go, and then gave him another huge smile. Robin's face was red, and his smile was merely a squiggle as his eyes glazed over from pure joy.

"Thanks . . . Star. . ." He slowly slid down to the floor. Starfire watched him curiously, her eyes following him. She then smiled wider than before, and her cheeks went into a full red blush.

"You are welcome."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. YES this is the last chapter of my made up episode of Teen Titans . . . lol :-D I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out . . . I had a lot going on at home. And I was REALLY picky about this chapter. I think I'm going to work on rewriting some of the other chapters a little bit, make them a little better you know?**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Rachael**


	10. Authors Note: Cyborg, BB, and Raven

Authors Note

Dear friends.

First off, if you want to write a review of the story DO NOT WRITE IT IN THIS CHAPTER. Please write it in chapter 9 or below.

Second.

I know I left out a fiew points in the chapter, but if I had put them there I would have lost some of the focus . . .SO.

Would you like me to do a spin off (probably one shots) of:

**Raven's time as Thumbelina**

And

**Cyborg's journey to the Emerald City/BBs Trip Home**

If you really really want these done, I'd totally do it. In fact I'd absolutely loved to. But it would have been hard if I had placed them in the regular story . . . I wanted it to focus on Kitten's capture, etc. But that was very hard to do lol.

So what do you say? Write your thoughts as a review here, and then I'll make my decision. Toodles!

Sincerely,

Rachael


End file.
